Hopefully
by CR6112
Summary: Keadaanya sulit untuk kujelaskan. Sepertinya sedikit rumit, aku sebenarnya tidak jelas tahu, hanya menerka, melihatnya dari sudut pandangku. Dan orang-orang disekitarku mengamsusikan ; bahwa aku menyukainya. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. GS for Kyungsoo #Chansoo
1. Prolog

Tanpa kusadari, atau mungkin orang-orang disekitar kami sadari, bahwa harusnya aku atau mereka tahu, ada simpati juga empati didalam sini, dihatiku untuknya.

Keadaanya sulit untuk kujelaskan. Sepertinya sedikit rumit, aku sebenarnya tidak jelas tahu, hanya menerka, melihatnya dari sudut pandangku. Dan orang-orang disekitarku mengamsusikan ; bahwa aku menyukainya. Yah, sebenarnya semua orang bisa melakukannya, mereka juga bisa, tapi mereka mungkin kurang kritis atau mungkin tidak ingin mengurusi orang lain.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Mereka bahkan menyebarkan gosip keseluruh gedung itu aku berpikir apakah aku seberpengaruh itu hingga seolah semua orang harus tahu. Dari desisan orang-orang yang kulewati ketika memasuki gedung ini, bahwa ada hubungan diantara kami; hubungan antara perempuan dan pria dewasa. Bukan. Bukan hubungan fisik seperti yang sudah menikah lakukan, terlebih, semacam berkasih sayang. Ini bukankah sebuah bukti kalau mereka juga mengurusi orang lain?

Aku mungkin memang sudah merasa ada sedikit tertarik padanya. Tapi aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk menyadarinya sejak awal, menghindar dan perlahan menjauhinya. Aku sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang tanpa segan akan memulai walaupun aku perempuan ; jika aku benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang, aku bahkan tidak segan-segan mengutarakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Tapi untuk saat ini, keadaanku tidak memungkinkan. Keadaan yang sulit kujelaskan, sama seperti dirinya yang sulit kujelaskan, misterius.

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Sejak awal aku sudah menduganya, bahwa kami sangatlah berbeda. Bukan, bukan pendapat, hobby, ataupun pola pikir. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, kami 'terlihat' dekat karena beberapa aspek tadi.

Tidak kupungkiri, aku bukan orang yang tidak peka ; ada sesuatu diantara kami yang membuat kami 'dekat', tapi kami juga 'berjarak' karena keyakinan kami.

Ya, aku tertampar oleh kenyataan. Aku mengetahuinya, kami mempercayai adanya Tuhan, tapi Tuhan yang kumaksud berbeda dengan versinya.

Aku Kyungso Do, dan dia adalah Chanyeol Park yang dijadikan topik sedari tadi.

 _So, let me introduce myself, cr6112, or just call me arfa~_

 _This is the first time I publish my Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it._

 _With love_

 _Arfalix_


	2. Kyungsoo Kembali

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

"Memangnya berapa lama aku pergi? huh badanku pegal-pegal." Kyungsoo bermonolog seraya memegangi pinggangnya. Dia bangun tidur pagi ini dengan badan yang sakit, seolah-olah tulangnya ingin memoloskan diri dari tempatnya.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, tempat ini memang tidak ada yang mengunjungi, apalagi merawat, jadi begitu sampai ia terpaksa langsung berbenah membersihkan. Ada banyak kenangan dikota ini bersama Chanyeol. Ada atau tidaknya Chanyeol disini, Ia tetap memutuskan untuk kembali dibanding mencari ide kota mana lagi yang akan jadi destinasi selanjutnya dan secara otomatis memaksanya untuk kembali beradaptasi, seperti kota yang ia tinggali tiga tahun sebelumnya.

Udara dingin menyeruak memaksa masuk kedalam kamarnya ketika Kyungsoo membuka salah satu daun jendela-sejuk yang dirasakannya atau lebih tepatnya dingin. Disentuhnya tanaman Adiantum menggantung dikanan kiri jandela, Adiantum yang basah karena embun pagi.

Dengan memandang beningnya embun pagi hari saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan jendela kamar dengan piyama yang masih bertengger ditubuhnya, diedarkannya pandangan-menyapu rata dari ujung kanan hingga kiri. "Semua terasa berbeda, bukankah dulu disana hanyalah cafe kecil? Lihatlah sekarang bahkan mereka menyewa satu ruko disebelahnya. Ck bahkan aku ingat sekali saat dulu cafe itu _launcing_ dan memberikan promo besar-besaran. Aku mengajak Chanyeol kesana, yang selalu dijawab 'hmm' olehnya setiap kali kuajak. Dan cafe itu sudah semakin besar dengan menyewa 2 nomor ruko bersebelahan itupun aku belum juga mencoba mencicipi makanannya?" Kyungsoo masih bermonolog. Yahh.. beginilah hidup sendirian, bermonolog, mungkin jika ada orang yang lewat didepannya akan mengira bahwa dia gila.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kedua tangannya keluar jendela, menengadah kelangit abu-abu diluar sana. "Chans apa kabarmu? Lihatlah, kau bahkan belum sempat mengajakku makan disana, tempatnya sudah semakin ramai jika kulihat dari sini." Pandangannya masih pada cafe di seberang gedung apartemennya. Lalu beralih memandang langit abu-abu pagi ini. Dia merasa sedih seperti langit kali ini-abu-abu.

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali kekota ini setelah kurang lebih tiga tahun pergi. Pergi karena terpaksa, pergi yang membuatnya menjadi yang sebenar-benarnya pengecut. Kyungsoo terlalu takut jika tetap disini waktu itu, takut jika harus terus bertemu dengannya atau kalau tidak, takut jika harus teringat padanya ketika melewati atau mengunjungi tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi bersama. Mereka, Kyunsoo dan Chanyeol tentunya.

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo menangis. Kembali dia teringat pada sosok yang telah lama dia coba untuk lupakan. Kembali membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Ia teringat apa yang Chanyeol minta saat terakhir kami bertemu. _Hiduplah dengan bahagia, dan jangan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Hidup harus terus berjalan, dan jangan pernah jadikanku sebagai pusat hidupmu. Saat ini bahkah mungkin baru sepertiga dari umur kita di bumi, atau bisa jadi esok kita sudah harus mwnghadap Tuhan. Maka kita harus berbahagia._ Kyungsoo berkata lirih mencoba untuk menirukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan pada saat itu. Setidaknya, kurang lebih begitu yang dia ingat.

*Kyungsoo POV

Aku merasa pipiku basah "Ahh sepagi ini saja sudah turun hujan? Bagaimana nanti siang?" Kutengadahkan wajahku kelangit abu-abu, seraya mengusap pipi kananku. Tidak hujan sebenarnya, hanya gerimis. Ya aku menangis, kembali menangisinya.

Setelah lima menit lamanya mengulurkan kedua tanganku keluar dengan berdiri didepan jendela dengan telapak tangan menengadah. Baru kusadari telapak tanganku berkedut, memerah dan sedikit gatal, ketika aku melihat ternyata sudah membengkak. Udaranya sangat dingin. Aku menutup jendela dan membungkus diri dengan selimut,dan menyalakan tv. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menonton tv, hanya agar ada suara saja.

Disini sangat sepi. Aku merasa sepi sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sepi sejak aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini tiga tahun lalu. Dan sangat kesepian ketika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Chanyeol.. apa kabarmu?" Aku memeluk kedua lututku yang terbungkus selimut, dan mulai terisak.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis Kyungsoo jadi merasa sakit kepala. Kini ia sedang meletakan cangkir bening berwarna hijau bertuliskan _Chanyeol's_ , ya itu artinya milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat cangkir itu yang ia letakan di meja riasnya. Duduk dan melihat dirinya di cermin, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, teringat kejadian semalam, dan teringat satu hal; _'Chans, ada atau tidaknya dirimu dikota ini nanti, aku akan tetap kembali kesini. Dan jika aku melihatmu lagi itu mungkin artinya Tuhan telah Merestui kita. Atau jika kelak saat kukembali aku tidak melihatmu, ya.. mungkin.. aku harus benar-benar melepasmu'_ itu adalah ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol tiga tahun lalu.

Dan Chanyeol membalasnya _'Hidup harus terus berjalan, dan jangan pernah jadikanku sebagai pusat hidupmu. Saat ini mungkin baru sepertiga dari dari umur kita dibumi, atau bisa jadi esok kita sudah harus menghadap Tuhan. Maka kita harus berbahagia, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk melupakan Tuhan.'_ Jika diingat-ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol dulu begitu memilukan di telinga Kyungsoo, tapi kini Kyungsoo malah sedang memandang lekat-lekat dirinya sendiri di cermin, lalu menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 _Heii-heii!! aku kembali hehe :D_

 _trims ya.. yang sudah review kemarin.. iya Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo beda keyakinan :((_

 _Chapter kali ini cerita sedang terjadi ya.. chapter berikutnya udah masuk ke chapter flashback, dan seterus-seterusnya masih flashback. Nanti tamatnya baru deh balik ke masa kini lagi :D Aku update lagi habis ini, btw._

 _Ada yang baca Ff ku nda ya? yahh.. whateverlah ada atau nda aku bakal tetep nulis.._

 _maybe bakal beda karanganku dengan author-author yang udah pro di luar sana, tapi ku harap ada yang suka ya :)_

With love,

Arfalix


	3. Perhatian Kecil

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

Kyungsoo POV

"Mengapa kau selalu meminta bantuanku sih?" aku menggerutu, sangat kesal.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Tapi bukankah disini ada banyak orang? Kulihat kau berteman dengan siapapun. Kau tidak punya musuh." Aku masih saja kesal.

"Ya, sebelum bertemu denganmu aku merasa hidupku tenang.. Damai.." Chanyeol menjawabku dengan sinis.

"Ohh sebentar, bukankah itu seperti ungkapan bahwa kau menjadi sial setelah bertemu denganku? Klise, tapi maaf bung, aku bisa memahaminya." Ucapku sinis.

"Hei kalian yang disana! Bisa pelankan suaranya tidak? Atau keluarlah, kalian sungguh mengganggu." Penjaga perpustakaan menginterupsi kami berdua. Lalu kami berpindah ke ruangan yang agak sepi supaya tidak menggangu yang lain.

 _'Inilah alasanku, mengapa selalu dirimu. Karena kau yang selalu mengertiku.'_ Chanyeol membatin, menjawab pertanyaan pertama Kyungsoo.

Aku sadar, di balik pintu ruangan ini ada beberapa gadis-gadis sedang menguping. Hah? Untuk apa menguping aku dan Chanyeol, sangat tidak berfaedah pikirku. Untuk informasi saja, Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang-emm cukup tampan, tinggi semampai, ramah kepada siapapun, dan dengan dia yang seperti ini membuatnya disayangi banyak orang disekitarnya. Dan termasuk 'disayangi' dalam artian lebih dari teman atau sahabat. Contohnya, gadis-gadis dibalik pintu ruang perpustakaan ini. Selalu membuatku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku, apakah aku selalu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi perempuam yang selalu dicemburui oleh banyak gadis?

Chanyeol menyeringai, aku tak tau apa yang ada dipikiranmya saat ini. Entahlah, aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Kyungs... coba dengarkan, aku baru saja membuat melodi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebelah earphonenya padaku ketika aku lewat didepannya. _Random_ sekali Chanyeol ini? Aku bahkan tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang sedang duduk. Aku diseret paksa olehnya, mendudukannku di gagang kursi yang ia duduki, memasangkan sebelah earphone ke telinga kananku. "bagaimana?"

"Ish diamlah! Kau bahkan baru saja memasangkannya ditelingaku. Dan tadi kenapa kau menyeretku _random._ Apakah ini memang kebiasaanmu kepada setiap orang? Tidak sopan" Aku mencibir.

"YAK JERAPAH!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU INGIN MEMECAHKAN GENDANG TELINGAKU HAH?!" aku memukul punggung Chanyeol asal. Sangat kesal begitu dia dengan seenak jidatnya menambahkan volume ponselnya dengan earphone yang terhubung. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jangan menggerutu terus menerus. Aku meminta pendapatmu, bukan ingin mendengarkanmu menggerutu. Diamlah, dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenangnya setelah mengurangi kembali volume ponselnya, aku dengan sekejap seperti terhipnotis oleh ucapannya, diam dan mendengarkan melodi yang Chanyeol buat dengan konsentrasi penuh. Meskipun aku tetap menyadari, dia sedang menatapku lekat. Aku tau itu. "Bagaimana? Aku merekam ini dengan ponselku semalam."

"Melodi yang indah. Tapi terdengar sangat memilukan." Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya setelah selesai mendengarkan melodi yang beehenti berputar sekitar 3 menit itu. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya."

"Tentu, itu karena kau orang pertama yang kuberi dengar melodi yang kubuat ini. Harusnya kau tersanjung mendengar ini, pinguin." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mendorongku yang sedari tadi duduk di gagang kursinya. Aku mencebik. Dasar Jerapah gila sanjungan! Tapi kuakui, aku menyukainya-maksudku-aku menyukai melodinya.

Author POV

"Chans, bisakah kau membantuku membawa buku-buku ini?"

"Hmmm.. tapi aku belum selesai, kau biasanya bisa sendiri." jawab Chanyeol pandangannya masih fokus pada layar ponselnya.

Aku mendengus. "Ya sudah kalau begitu" Aku yang sebenarnya tidak begitu suka merepotkan orang lain jadi kubawa sendiri buku-buku tadi tanpa bersuara lagi. Kupikir mempunyai wakil akan lebih membantu, tapi yahh.. tidak apalah, toh aku juga bisa sendiri.

Author POV

Chanyeol sudah menyimpan ponsel di saku jaket bagian dalam yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang dan sudah siap untuk membantu Kyungsoo membawa buku-buku tadi. Dia mendongak, dan sadar sudah tidak ada Kyungsoo lagi, dan lebih parahnya buku-buku itu tidak ada juga. Ia menoleh kekanan-kekiri mencari. Nihil. _Ooh apakah gadis kecil itu yang membawa semuanya sendiri? Dasar sombong!_ Chanyeol membantin seraya menggertakan giginya, lalu berlari keluar ruangan yang masih ramai dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang bergerombol.

Chanyeol menyusul Kyungsoo ke ruang dosen berniat untuk membantunya meski terlambat. Dan memang Chanyeol terlambat, meski kakinya panjang, meski ia sedikit berlari, tetap saja : terlambat. Dia merutuki Kyungsoo dalam hatinya _Padahal kakinya pendek, kenapa jalannya cepat sekali?_ _Sial._

Setelah menunggu didepan ruang dosen beberapa menit Kyungsoo keluar dengan nafas yang masih terengah, mungkin masih merasakan lelah dengan membawa buku yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak itu sendirian. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku saja?" Itu yang di ucapkan Chanyeol begitu Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang dosen.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku. Jerapah!" Kyungsoo mengusap kasar dadanya, matanya yang seperti burung hantu itu semakin membulat ketika sedang kaget seperti ini. "Kau bilang kau masih belum selesai, jadi kubawa sendiri saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Ya, kau bisa. Tapi ada aku." Ucap Chanyeol, tangan kanannya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat aku dengan pandangan mereka aku sebagai laki-laki yang tega membiarkanmu membawa buku sebanyak itu sendirian? Aku seperti tidak bertanggungjawab Kyungs, kau yang tega." Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar memilukan di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Chan, tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah dengan melihat Chanyeol merasa bersalah seperti itu. "Mianhae Chans, aku akan lebih sabar menunggumu lain kali, janji." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Chans, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Kyungsoo masih memegangi ujung jaket Chanyeol yang dibiarkannya tidak diresleting. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menanyakan hal yang sama sejak dari ruang dosen tadi. Dan Chanyeol masih mengacuhkan Kyungsoo. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar kampus.

"Aku tidak marah, Kyungs.."

"Tapi untuk apa kau terus berjalan mendahuluiku? Biasanya kau akan berjalan disampingku."

"Itu karena kau lambat, kakimu pendek. Jika kau tidak memegangi jaketku sejak tadi, mungkin kau sudah jauh tertinggal." Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kearah Kyungsoo. Mengunci Kyungsoo tepat di matanya. Membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, kini mereka berhadapan dengan saling memandang.

Tersadar, Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya seraya menampik tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di ujung jaketnya. "Kau membuat ujung jaketku kusut." Chanyeol menggerutu.

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu kembali memegang ujung jaket Chanyeol. "Yayaya.. Aku tahu, kau namja berkaki panjang. Dan aku yeoja berkaki pendek. Dengan ituuu-"

"Dengan itu apa!?" Chanyeol bertanya memotong kalimat Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kau memang tidak punya sopan santun." Kyungsoo kembali mendengus, lalu melanjutkan, "Ku doakan kau akan menikahi perempuan berkaki pendek, dan sebaliknya aku akan menikahi pria tampan berkaki jenjang." Kyungsoo kali ini berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Ooh jangan lupakan tangannya bahkan masih memegangi jaket Chanyeol, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang universitas mereka, Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit meremas perutnya dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. "Kenapa? Perutmu sakit? Kau pasti tidak punya uang. Ya aku tau itu."

Kyungsoo mendecih, Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat perhatian, hanya saja cara penyampaiannya yang kurang pas. Bukan tipe lelaki romantis. "Ya! Uangku masih cukup sampai bulan depan meskipun Junmyeon oppa tidak memberiku uang bulanan bulan depan! Ahh tapi terserah kau sajalah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Kyungsoo melepaskan jemarinya dari ujung jaket Chanyeol.

"Oh tunggu sebentar.. Apa kau sedang marah padaku? Apa salahku? Bukankah seharusnya akulah yang marah soal buku tadi?"

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf?? Ahh baiklah aku akan mengulanginya. So, dengan setulus hati, saya Do Kyumgsoo meminta maaf pada anda, Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya, terlihat kaku karena benar-benar sedang menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Kyungs.. apa kau tidak apa-apa? Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang hari ini." Chanyeol mulai cemas, Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo aneh, dan dia memanggil nama lengkapnya jika sedang serius.

"Anii.. tidak usah Chanyeol-ah. Aku baik-baik saja, aku naik bus saja. Kalau boleh aku ingin memintamu untuk memapahku sampai ke halte bus." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih saja memeras perutnya. Chanyeol menurut.

Baru setengah perjalanan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya hanya 200 m itu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ambruk, Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkapnya lalu menggendongnya. "Sudah kubilang Kyungs. Sudah kubilang!" Chanyeol marah, tapi Kyungsoo yang setengah sadar masih bisa mendengar ada nada khawatir dalam kepanikan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada salah satu lengannya dan berharap rambut silver Chanyeol yang harum itu bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya. _Kau tahu? Kau yang terbaik, Chanyeol._ Kyungsoo membatin, dan setelahnya sudah hilang kesadarannya.

Kyungsoo POV

"Sudah bangun, gadis keras kepala?" Suara bariton itu tentu milik Chanyeol, aku kenal betul. Oh dan dimana ini? Chanyeol mendecih, "Tidak usah sok panik, santai saja. Kau berada di apartemenku, dan kupastikan kau masih perawan. Yah tentu jika kau memang masih perawan."

"Mulutmu!" Aku meraih bantal yang tadinya jadi sandaran kepalaku, kupukul Chanyeol dengan bantal itu. "Kau itu, jika aku pingsan kau bisa membaringkanku di tempat tidur, kenapa hanya di sofa? Sungguh terlalu." Aku pura-pura memasang ekspresi kecewa.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Hah? Sungguh? Bagaimana ya ekspresimu jika aku membaringkanmu di tempat tidurku, aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan betapa konyolnya ekspresi wajahmu itu! Baru dibaringkan di sofa saja kau sudah sangat panik." Chanyeol berlalu menuju dapur.

 _Benar juga._ Aku membatin, dan pipiku kurasa sudah bersemu merah, membayangkan betapa paniknya aku jika itu terjadi. Haha. Tapi aku tahu persis, Chanyeol, meskipun mulutnya sangat sadis, meski ucapannya sangat tajam dia adalah pria baik-baik. Apalagi dia sangat religius, tentu dia tahu betul mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Aku juga demikian, aku tahu maksud Chanyeol bukan karena ekspresi apa yang akan ku tampilkan jika tadi dia membaringkanku di kamarnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada fitnah diantara kami. Lagi-lagi aku sependapat dengannya yang sangat klise itu.

Aku tersenyum melihat punggungnya yang masih sibuk didapur. Dan entah tanpa sadar aku bergumam "Future husband" Ups dan aku membekap mulutku sendiri.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan kilat kearahku, "Ne? Apa kau berbicara denganku?" Raut wajahnya lucu karena penasaran, membuatku terkekeh.

"Ahh anii.. aku sedang mengingat judul lagu." Sergahku asal, dia hanya mengangguk tiga kali dan kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

 _Future Husband._ Kali ini aku membatin, dan kembali tersenyum melihat punggung lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hehe mian, kemarin double update tapi isinya sama :D_ _Ini aku up lagi ya, chingu.. boleh minta reviewnya??_ _With love,_ _Arfa_


	4. Future Husband

Aku tersenyum melihat punggungnya yang masih sibuk didapur. Dan entah tanpa sadar aku bergumam "Future husband" Ups dan aku membekap mulutku sendiri.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan kilat kearahku, "Ne? Apa kau berbicara denganku?" Raut wajahnya lucu karena penasaran, membuatku terkekeh.

"Ahh anii.. aku sedang mengingat judul lagu." Sergahku asal, dia hanya mengangguk tiga kali dan kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Future Husband. Kali ini aku membatin, dan kembali tersenyum melihat punggung lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

"Chans, thank's for lunch, btw. Aku sempat meragukannya, tapi ternyata masakanmu enak." Kyungsoo tersenyum berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat rak buku.

Chanyeol mendengus "Sebenarnya kau sedang memujiku atau mengejekku, sih?" Chanyeol menepuk sofa di samping kiri yang ia duduki, Kyungsoo paham itu artinya Chanyeol mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. "Aku sampai tidak enak, kau kan tamu tidak seharusnya mencuci piring.." Ucap Chanyeol setelah Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya.

"Hmmm tidak apa, aku sudah biasa, aku biasa membantu ibu dirumah." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Chanyeol melihat senyum itu.Senyum yang menentramkan. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang Kyungsoo tampilkan, mengingat setiap mereka bersama tak jarang mereka akan berdebat kecil atau lebih tepatnya saling menjahili.

Setelahnya keduanya diam sambil memandangi hujan diluar sana lewat pintu kaca yang langsung terhubung dengan balkon apartemen Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat. "Apa kau bosan, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menoleh kearah kirinya. "Apa sudah ingin pulang? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pingsan tadi? Kurasa kau benar-benar kelaparan."

"Aishhh tidak. Mentang-mentang tadi aku memegangi perut. Bukan berarti aku kelaparan." Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut.

"Ralat ya.. bukan hanya memegangi. Tapi bahkan kau memeras perutmu. Apa sesakit itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertawa.

"Lihatlah ekspresi wajahmu Chans! Sangat lucu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tetap mencoba menahan tawa nya, lalu melanjutkan, "Iya sangat sakit.. atau perih ya? Entahlah rasanya sangat aneh. Aku sedang datang bulan."

"Apa kau sering merasakannya? Apa sesakit itu? Apa semua wanita juga merasakannya?" Oke ini berlebihan, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Heuuuummm.. yang kutahu, tidak semua wanita mengalami fase ini, dan tiap wanita juga berbeda. Bahkan teman lama ku harus absen sekolah saat datang bulan.. Karena benar-benar sakit dan tidak bisa beraktivitas. Ada juga yang jadi lebih rajin, lebih suka berdandan dibanding hari-hari biasa kalau tidak datang bulan. Yahh begitulah.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang sesimpel mungkin, dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Setelah hujan sudah reda Kyungsoo diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol, setelahnya Chanyeol pergi kesebuah toko buku langganannya.

Kyungsoo POV

 _From Girafe Chans :_

Kau sedang apa? Ah seharusnya tadi aku membawamu ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantarmu pulang ya.. Apa masih sakit?

 _To Girafe Chans :_

Anii.. terimakasih ya sudah mengantarku. Jadi uang transportku hanya berkurang untuk berangkat ke kampus tadi pagi. Dan juga terimakasih karena makan siangku terjamin bergizi dan gratis. Haha *Rotfl*

 _To Girafe Chans_

Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi, btw. Sekali lagi terimakasih Chans.. tapi aku merasa aneh karena hari ini kau terlalu manis, dan tidak berdebat denganmu, T_T

 _From Girafe Chans :_

Cih! Bilang saja kau sudah rindu. Padahal baru 3 jam yang lalu kita berpisah!

 _To Girafe Chans :_

Aku ingin berkenalan dengan noona mu. Kurasa akan jadi cepat akrab aku dengannya, dengan menjadikanmu topik utama.

 _From Girafe Chans :_

Dalam mimpimu saja! Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dan setelahnya aku memilih tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol lagi. Aku sudah senyum-senyum sedari tadi. "Ah besok aku ingin membuat bekal untuk makan siang Chanyeol!" Kulempar ponselku ke atas kasur dan berlari riang menuju dapur. Berpikir akan masak apa aku untuk makan siang Chanyeol besok?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Singkat banget ya? hehe

With love,

Arfa


	5. Mood Swing

Kyungsoo hari ini berangkat dengan diantar dengan mobil oleh kakaknya, Junmyeon. Sempat bertengkar sedikit di meja makan ketika keluarga Do itu menikmati sarapan mereka, oh mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak menikmati karena ulah kedua Do junior yang sudah mulai memasuki usia dewasa.

Junmyeon yang tumben pulang kerumahnya setelah hampir tiga bulan memilih pulang ke apartemen pribadinya dibanding berkumpul bersama kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Junmyeon merasa aneh, kenapa adiknya yang tomboy itu membawa kotak makan double? Apa dia memberikannya untuk kekasihnya? Pikir Junmyeon seraya mengerutkan kening. Setelahnya dia memaksa untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke kampus padahal biasanya Kyungsoo berangkat dan pulang naik kereta.

"Kita sudah sampai, Princess Soo.." ucap Junmyeon seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Stop call me princess, Prince Junny! I'm not princess, i dont have crown, or wear a beuatyfull dress. Look, i just wear t-shirt with grey oversize hoodie and jeans."

"Lagi pula kenapa tampilanmu seperti ini sih?" Junmyeon memandang miris Kyungsoo. "Ahh nevermind! Jangan lupa bekal doublemu! Aku jadi heran, apa adikku makan sebanyak itu? Pantas saja pipimu membengkak."

"Diamlah.. aku tidak makan sebanyak itu. Lagi pula pipi chubbyku gen dari ibu!" Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Heuuuummm kalau begitu kau sedang punya kekasih! Aku tahu, karena dulu aku cukup populer dan ada beberapa yeoja memberiku bekal makan siang buatan mereka sendiri. Dan oh tunggu! Kau juga membuat sendiri bekal itu kan?" Junmyeon menunjuk paperbag yang berisi kotak makan.

"Berhentilah menggodaku! Sudahlah aku mau masuk. Terimakasih, dan cepat pergi, atau kau akan terlambat oppa!" Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian dengan segerombol gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Ahh.. maaf, apa benar Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih?" Salah satu dari gadis itu mendekat ke Junmyeon dengan ragu-ragu.

Junmyeon tersenyum "Heuuummm kupikir begitu." Dia tentu bangga karena adiknya yang tomboy bisa punya kekasih.

Mendengar jawaban Junmyeon, gadis-gadis itu kaget. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa kekasih Kyungsoo?"

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan urusan kalian. Sudah ya saya harus pergi." Junmyeon membungkuk dan undur diri dari hadapan segerombol gadis itu.

"Omooooo, siapa namja itu!!" Pekik salah satu gadis. "Dia sangat sopan. Dan lihat? Dia tampan sekaliiiiiiiii!"

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu! Tapi kenapa namja itu terlihat mirip dengan Kyungsoo?" Ucap gadis yang tadi bertanya pada Junmyeon, setelahnya segerombol gadis itu diam saling bertukar tatap, membenarkan pendapat temannya itu.

Dua kotak bekal makan siang yang Kyungsoo bawa tadi pagi kini sudah kosong dihadapan dua orang beda gender itu. Chanyeol tampak mengusap-usap perut penuhnya, seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Kyungs.. terimakasih. Makan siangku jadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

"Tentu saja berbeda! Kau biasanya makan makanan kantin, kan?" Kyungsoo merapikan kotak makan siang mereka dan memasukannya dalam paperbag.

"Haha begitu ya.. makan siangnya enak, btw." Oh apa Chanyeol baru saja memuji masakan Kyungsoo? "Ini pasti buatan ibumu. Sampaikan terimakasihku padanya, Kyungs.." dan, Kyungsoo sweatdrop.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Chans. Bye." Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Itu masakkanku, btw." Sedikit berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung.

"Oh masakannya? Wahh..." Chanyeol tampak kagum. "Tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?" Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya sadar sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo makan siang bersama! Bukankah Kyungsoo selalu makan siang bersama Baekhyun?"

"Apa benar? Kudengar tadi pagi Kyungsoo diantar oleh namja berparas pangeran.. bukankah Kyungsoo biasanya naik kereta? Aku bahkan sering satu kereta dengannya."

"Heummm kudengar juga namja tampan itu mengatakan Kyungsoo punya kekasih, dia bahkan membawa bekal makan siang double."

Desisan itu terdengar ketika Kyungsoo lewat diantara gadis-gadis yang bergerombol. Kyungsoo sudah mendengar desisan itu beberapa kali, desisan sejenis sepanjang perjalanannya dari kantin menuju.. entah kemana Kyungsoopun tidak punya tujuan saat ini.

Perasaannya sangat aneh, merasa hatinya menghangat ketika Chanyeol memuji bekal makan siang yang ia bawa untuknya. Tapi sangat sakit ketika Chanyeol menebak kalau masakan itu buatan ibunya. Kyungsoo bahkan harus spare waktu lebih banyak untuk membuat bekal makan siang. Poor Kyungsoo.

Dan sekarang, apa lagi ini? Gadis-gadis itu bahkan terlalu sok tahu!

"Oh tunggu sebentar, apa itu artinya Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kyungsoo? Chanyeol adalah orang yang dimaksud namja tampan itu?" Timpal gadis yang lain. Salah satu dari gadis itu terbelalak ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Terlambat sadar, gadis yang terakhir menyampaikan pendapatnya yang tadinya memunggungi Kyungsoo kini dibalik tubuhnya dengan paksa oleh Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu sudah menciut karena sempat eye contact dengan Kyungsoo beberapa detik. "Sudah puas bergosipnya nona?" Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu gadis itu. Entahlah Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama gadis-gadis didepannya itu.

Gadis-gadis yang lain menatap miris temannya yang kini berada dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ohh jangan lupakan, meski terlihat lembut dan imut, Kyungsoo mempunyai sorot mata yang... eummmm mengerikan, mereka yakin temannya itu sempat merinding ketika eye contact dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tahu apa tentangku dengan Chanyeol? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" Ucap Kyungsoo mencengkeram collar kemeja gadis dihadapannya. Melepaskan tangannya begitu melihat gadis itu mulai tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo memandang sinis satu persatu gadis dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, mereka tidak akan bersatu. Bukankah mereka beda keyakinan!" Salah satu gadis berdesis pelan ketika Kyungsoo membalik badannya berniat meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo mendengar itu, desisan yang terasa sangat perih didengar oleh telinganya.

Kyungsoo dengan kilat berbalik mendekati gadis yang berdesis barusan. Kyungsoo langsung menemukannya. Karena gadis itu terpaku saking kagetnya, sementara gadis-gadis yang lain langsung menyikir. Hell. Tatapan itu!

"Shut up! Itu bukan urusanmu! Kalau sudah tau demikian kenapa kalian terus saja menyebarkan rumor itu hah? Aku berusaha diam selama ini. Ini sudah memasuki tahun kedua, dan kalian tetap saja menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar!" matanya melotot, Kyungsoo sudah diluar kendali.

"Shut up! Or my spicy mouth will hurt your heart more than beaten victim? Or you want to die after this?" Kyungsoo berbisik ditelinga gadis dihadapannya itu. Sangat pelan tapi mematikan. Kyungsoo sukses membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Setelahnya dia kembali menatap gadis-gadis itu satu persatu. Kyungso pergi dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dua sisi saku celana jeans nya. Ace. Cool seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Ohh aku merinding! Apa itu barusan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap salah satu gadis, mereka mengerubungi gadis yang tadi berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bergeming, wajahnya memerah, menggigil ketakutan, mimpi buruk apa ia semalam? Kenapa bisa melihat tatapan Kyungsoo? Setelah sadar dia berlari meninggalkan teman-teman yang melingkarinya. Menangis sesenggukan.

Di lain tempat Baekhyun merasa aneh karena Kyungsoo yang terus diam dan tidak menanggapi ocehannya. "Are you okay? Ada apa Kyungie? Something wrong?" Baekhyun sudah cemas sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang menenangkan diri. Kau cukup diam atau boleh pergi, aku sendirian tidak apa, Baekie.." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo "Setiap perempuan akan jadi sensitive ketika sedang datang bulan, aku tahu karena aku juga sama denganmu. Baiklah aku akan tetap disini. Aku akan tidur sebentar, kalau kau sudah merasa baik, bangunkan aku ya." Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu melipat kedua sikunya, berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya. Beberapa menit berlalu lamat-lamat Kyungsoo mendengar nafas teratur Baekhyun. Sahabatnya telah jatuh tertidur.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi mengingat kejadian tadi. "Kenapa aku harus meledak? Bukankah sudah biasa aku jadi bahan gosip yeoja? Kenapa aku harus semarah itu? Oh lihatlah setelah ini namaku akan jadi semakin buruk terkenal sebagai yeoja yang paling dicemburui banyak yeoja di universitas ini dan kini dengan sebutan baru yeoja bar bar diantara yeoja seantero universitas ini." Katakanlah Kyungsoo berlebihan. Tapi entahlah Kyungsoo juga heran kenapa dia begitu populer.

"Kyungs.. aku akan mengantarmu pulang selama kau masih dalam masa datang bulan." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang dengar Kyungsoo di dalam perpustakaan yang sudah mulai sepi mahasiswa ini.

"Tidak perlu, Junmyeon oppa akan menjemputku satu jam lagi Chans.." Kyungsoo masih merasa kesal dengan chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai Junhyuk oppa mu datang.." Chanyeol masih saja berusaha.

"Junmyeon, Chans.. kau salah menyebut namanya." Ralat Kyungsoo, lalu melanjutkan "tidak usah.. Chans"

"Apa kau yakin? Satu jam itu bukan waktu yang singkat Kyungs.. dan disini sudah mulai sepi. Apalagi kau akan dijemput oleh namja.." terdengar Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya tampak ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kau sedang khawatir padaku?" Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum dan mencoba menggoda Chanyeol dengan menekan-nekan tepat di dimple di salah satu pipi Chanyeol, dimple itu akan terlihat jelas jika Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mengatupkan bibirnya, bukan tersenyum lebar ya, tolong di catat.

Chanyeol mendecih "Besar kepala. Kepalamu sebesar semangka, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo tertawa, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Dia kakakku, Chans.. tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang pulanglah." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan berjalan mundur, sebelum berbalik Chanyeol sempat memberi flying kiss pada Kyungsoo. Melambaikan tangan, Kyungsoo terkekeh ditempatnya. Kenapa kau manis sekali Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo segera tersadar, dan mengacak rambutnya. "Mianhae Chans.. sebenarnya aku juga takut, disini sudah sangat sepi. Tapi aku tidak mau penggemarmu semakin gencar menyebar rumor yang sama sekali tidak ada untungnya untuk kita." Kyungsoo memandang nanar punggung lebar Chanyeol yang akan segera lenyap dibalik pintu perpustakaan ini. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Terasa menyesakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Up lagi!

Kira-kira ada yang tau kenapa Kyungsoo bisa semarah itu?

Kenapa Kyungsoo ngrasa telinganya perih waktu denger salah satu kalimat dari salah satu gadis diatas ya?

Hehe.. Double update *wink*

With Love,

Arfa


	6. Prince Junny

"Apa kau yakin? Satu jam itu bukan waktu yang singkat Kyungs.. dan disini sudah mulai sepi. Apalagi kau akan dijemput oleh namja.." terdengar Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya tampak ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kau sedang khawatir padaku?" Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum dan mencoba menggoda Chanyeol dengan menekan-nekan tepat di dimple di salah satu pipi Chanyeol, dimple itu akan terlihat jelas jika Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mengatupkan bibirnya, bukan tersenyum lebar ya, tolong di catat.

Chanyeol mendecih "Besar kepala. Kepalamu sebesar semangka, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo tertawa, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Dia kakakku, Chans.. tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang pulanglah." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan berjalan mundur, sebelum berbalik Chanyeol sempat memberi flying kiss pada Kyungsoo. Melambaikan tangan, Kyungsoo terkekeh ditempatnya. Kenapa kau manis sekali Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo segera tersadar, dan mengacak rambutnya. "Mianhae Chans.. sebenarnya aku juga takut, disini sudah sangat sepi. Tapi aku tidak mau penggemarmu semakin gencar menyebar rumor yang sama sekali tidak ada untungnya untuk kita." Kyungsoo memandang nanar punggung lebar Chanyeol yang akan segera lenyap dibalik pintu perpustakaan ini. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Terasa menyesakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

Ini sudah satu jam lebih lima belas menit. Dan sampai saat ini juga Chanyeol belum pulang, masih menunggu Kyungsoo, setidaknya sampai Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Chanyeol gelisah.

Junmyeon terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan berjalan cepat, kepalanya menunduk melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan dipergelangan tangan kanannya. _Oh what time is it? Sial aku terlambat!_ Batin Junmyeon. "Oh sorry." Jumyeon menabrak seseorang. Mendongak untuk meringis sekilas melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Maaf untuk saat ini hanya seperti itu, Junmyeon sedang tergesa-gesa. Biasanya jika berbuat salah Junmyeon akan meminta maaf dengan membungkuk 90 entah pada orang yang lebih tua maupun yang lebih muda darinya sekalipun. Bukankah ini satu nilai plus untuk Junmyeon di mata yeoja? Hello gadis.. apa ada yang membaca ini? Maukah kalian menjadi kekasih Junmyeon? Kenapa sampai saat ini Junmyeon masih saja single? Ahh lupakan, maybe nanti Junmyeon akan mengatakan alasannya.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk sebentar lalu mengernyit sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya sebesar apa masalahnya? Kenapa orang yang menabraknya terlihat panik?

Singkatnya, orang itu pergi setelah mereka bertatapan sebentar. Chanyeol melihat sekilas sorot matanya terlihat sangat gusar.

Pandangan Chanyeol terus mengikuti arah pergerakan kemana orang yang menabraknya berlari. Dan, Oh apa ini? Kyungsoo benar-benar belum keluar dari perpustakaan, dan kini orang asing itu menuju ke perpustakaan!

Chanyeol bersyukur dengan anugerah Tuhan karena ia punya kaki jenjang, benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Ia gunakan untuk berlari menuju perpustakaan yang jadi tidak terlalu jauh karena kaki jenjangnya itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika sedikit lagi sampai, memelankan langkah kakinya seraya mengatur nafas. Diluar dugaan Chanyeol ternyata perpustakaan lebih sepi dari yang ia kira. Berapa orang yang sudah keluar? Chanyeol sempat menghitungnya. Lupakan saja Chanyeol yang sedang heran dengan perkiraannya yang meleset jauh. Yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol sudah dibuat heran kembali. Dan di luar dugaannya, Chanyeol menganga, kelopak matanya kini sudah terbuka sempurna. Orang itu, orang yang tadi menabraknya kini sedang berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya memejamkan mata di balik punggunya dan tas Kyungsoo yang ia sampirkan asal di bagian depan tubuhnya. Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya, melihat orang itu melewatinya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukan diri.

"Hei bocah! Apa kau kira kau tidak berat? Cepatlah bangun. Kau ini tidur atau pingsan sih?!" Sayup-sayup masih terdengar gerutuan dari orang yang menggendong Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mendengarnya. Orang itu benar-benar khawatir, dari nada bicaranya, pergerakan kakinya yang cepat dan tangannya menopang protektif kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang di gendongnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau pingsan. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Tolong. Aku hanya telat lima belas menit, jangan membuatku khawatir." Orang itu lalu berusaha berlari secepat ia bisa dengan menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang tadi kusaksikan, Kyungs..." Chanyeol kembali merasa bersalah. Entah apa alasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Beloved

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa sudah benar-benar sembuh? Kau sudah tiga hari berturut-turut jatuh pingsan. Yang terparah kemarin. Aku tahu aku salah, aku terlambat menjemputmu. Kau tahu ada hal mendadak di kantor yang mendesakku untuk menyelesaikannya. Jadi kumohon hari ini kau beristirahat saja di rumah, princess." Mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terus menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka seatbelt.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malas, menurutnya Junmyeon overprotective.

"Apa kau bilang? Kelelahan? Kau gila. Kau tiga hari berturut-turut pingsan dan kau bilang kau hanya kelelahan?" Junmyeon melepaskan tangannya, ini kesempatan Kyungsoo membuka seatbeltnya dan segera keluar dari mobil kakaknya itu. "Jangan mencoba untuk meloloskan diri. Kau tidak mau dibawa ke dokter, kau juga menyuruhku berbohong pada ibu."

"Oppa.. percayalah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk ke kampus dan belajar. Kau tidak mau adikmu ini mempunyai nilai jelek 'kan?" Kyungsoo memohon.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau itu pintar," "..sekarang biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai kelas." Junmyeon menyampirkan tas Kyungsoo pada salah satu bahunya, dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terus menunduk, terus merutuki sikap Junmyeon dalam hati.

"Sudah sampai.. Dengar baik-baik ya? Aku akan menjemputmu, ku usahakan tepat waktu. Jika jadwalmu cukup padat hari ini, maka hubungi aku. Aku akan mengirimkan supir untukmu. Jangan coba-coba pulang sendirian. Mengerti?" Perintah Junmyeon ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah ingin memberontak, tapi dengan keadaan koridor cukup ramai dengan beberapa yeoja melirik kearah dirinya dan kakaknya jadi ya sudah lah, ia tidak ingin membuat rumit keadaan. Junmyeon 'kan sangat tampan, bisa saja mereka menyebar gosip Kyungsoo mempunyai incaran baru lagi tanpa tahu faktanya, bahwa Junmyeon adalah kakaknya.

"Heii!" suara Chanyeol. Berat, sangat khas Chanyeol, tanpa menolehpun Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Namun Kyungsoo tetap berjalan meski seperti membawa beban berat. Tidak lupa 'kan? Tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu masih bertengger santai di bahu kanannya? "Berhentilah. Kau mau mengajakku kemana memang? Biar ku antar kau pulang." Jemari Chanyeol kini sudah merosot ke pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti, "Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu." Chanyeol bertanya dengan gerakkan satu alisnya terangkat. "Aku akan dijemput supir." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya dengan satu tangan bebasnya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau sakit Kyungs.." Chanyeol tetap berdiri ditempat meski Kyungsoo kini telah kembali berjalan. "Kau berbeda, apa kau sakit? Kau jadi lebih banyak diam, kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Tidak.. itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Kyungsoo memelankan langkah kakinya, Chanyeol menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sedang menghindariku 'kan?" Chanyeol sudah menyelaraskan langkah kakinya dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Itu perasaanmu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, pandangannya lurus kedepan, nanar.

"Dan.. apa ini Kyungs? Biasanya kau akan menggodaku, bicaralah seperti biasanya! Katakan apa kau sedang merindukanku Chans? Seperti itu Kyungs.. kau membuatku bingung. Aku hampir frustasi menghadapimu yang seperti mayat hidup." Chanyeol sudah benar-benar frustasi, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya asal.

Kyungsoo menoleh, tersenyum tapi tatapan matanya aneh. "Aku hanya sedang menuruti apa kata kakakku, aku tidak bisa pulang dan pergi naik kereta. Aku harus diantar dan di jemput olehnya atau supirnya. Maaf."

"Kurasa tidak hanya itu alasannya." Chanyeol tidak percaya. Kini mereka sudah keluar dari area universitas. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memegang ujung jaket Chanyeol, dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang sekiranya tidak akan ada gadis penggosip.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada kakakku agar supir menjemputku lima belas menit lagi." Kyungsoo menepuk bangku panjang yang didudukinya, Chanyeol duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Sepuluh menit berlalu..

"Lima belas menit?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak terjawab. Kyungsoo hanya terus diam.

"Untuk apa lima belas menit Kyungs? Jika kau terus saja diam seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Apa kau masih marah karena aku mengira makan siang waktu itu buatan ibumu?"

"Tidak.. bukan itu. Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu. Kau juga pasti tidak percaya, tomboy sepertiku bisa memasak. Hehe"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi benar.. masakanmu enak." Chanyeol melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo seperti kecewa, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan sekejap ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo jadi berubah riang. "Ahh Oppa sudah sampai? Bukankah tadi oppa bilang akan mengirimkan supir untukku, kenapa malah oppa sendiri yang menjemputku? Dan darimana oppa bisa tahu aku disini? Woahhh.." Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat Junmyeon keluar dari mobilnya. "Oppa, apa oppa kali ini juga menggunakan telepati untuk menemukanku?" Kyungsoo masih saja keheranan.

"Berhenti melantur bocah, aku memasang pelacak di ponselmu." Kyungsoo tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Junmyeon.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk memasuki mobil setelah Junmyeon terlebih dahulu masuk, tangan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Chanyeol."Aku harap kau akan kembali seperti semula Kyungs.." Satu kaki Kyungsoo sudah masuk mobil. "Bogoshipo" ucap Chanyeol singkat sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar masuk kemobil dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Siapa namja itu?" Ucap Junmyeon yang masih terus menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"Teman.."

"Apa dia yang membuatmu pingsan waktu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, oppa. Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Bohong. Kau pikir oppa tidak tahu? Oppa selalu bersamamu dari sejak kau lahir kedunia sampai setahun sebelum ini. Kau mungkin bisa merahasiakannya dari ayah dan ibu. Tapi tidak dariku."

"Arra.. oppa. You know me so well." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, itulah faktanya. Setahun sebelum ini. Karena setahun kebelakang Junmyeon memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen pribadinya, dan hanya sebulan sekali datang ke rumah.

"Ceritakan pada oppa, ketika kau sudah siap. Oppa sudah dua kali berpapasan dengannya." Kyungsoo kaget dengan pengakuan kakaknya. "Kurasa dia orang yang baik, Princess Soo."

"Aku akan menceritakan tentangnya suatu hari nanti, oppa. Saat aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa membendungnya lagi."

"Iya. Datanglah pada oppa, seperti biasa. Oppa tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Kita hidup seperti ini juga karena orang tua kita mempercayai kita bahwa kita cukup kuat untuk menghadapi apapun sendiri."

"Nde oppa." Setelahnya hanya ada suara musik yang di putar oleh Junmyeon melalui ponselnya.

Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dia adalah kakak, sahabat, partner in crime dan juga belahan jiwanya. Junmyeon adalah malaikat pelindung bagi Kyungsoo. Junmyeon adalah orang yang akan memeluk Kyungsoo ketika emosi Kyungsoo memuncak. Junmyeon akan sakit jika Kyungsoo jatuh sakit. Junmyeon akan memberikan apapun untuk Kyungsoo. Bukankah ini adalah hubungan yang mengharukan antara adik dan kakak? Meski mereka tidak akan melewatkan satu haripun tanpa adu mulut. Tapi bagi Junmyeon, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo terus memandang wajah tampan Jutampan dalam diam sedari percakapan mereka berakhir hingga mereka sampai di pelataran rumah.

Junmyeon masuk ke rumah dan Kyungsoo menyusulnya. "Oppa, terimakasih sudah terlahir ke dunia ini. Aku beruntung memilikimu." Selanjutnya Kyungsoo sudah melompat ke punggung Junmyeon.

"Ya! Turun kau bocah nakal! Kau itu berat. Kenapa kau sangat hobby melompat ke punggungku, sih?" Junmyeon menggerutu.

"Karena aku ingin naik pesawat. Pesawat yang akan mengantarku sampai kamarku. Haha"

Kalian sudah sampai.. Junny! Jangan berlari didalam rumah! Kau bisa terpeleset, lantainya masih belum kering!" Teriakan Ibu Do melengking terdengar biasa saja bagi Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Sudah terbiasa lebih tepatnya. Junmyeon tidak mengindahkan peringatan ibunya dan terus berlari dengan Kyungsoo yang tertawa riang di gendong olehnya.

"Prince Junny.. terimakasih. Aku mendarat dengan selamat malam ini, tanpa kau terpeleset seperti kemarin malam. Haha" Kyungsoo meninju lengan kanan Junmyeon lalu segera masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

Junmyeon mendecih. "Bocah nakal! Mandi, dan turunlah untuk makan malam. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu setelah makan." Kyungsoo meng'iya'kan dengan berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menerka apa yang akan diberikan Junmyeon kepadanya? Juga tersenyum ketika mengingat apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi sebelum Kyungsoo masuk mobil Junmyeon. _"Bogoshipo"_ "Nado bogoshipo, Chans."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Kembali Normal

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

"Jangan menghindarinya tanpa alasan." Junmyeon menyerahkan tas punggung Kyungsoo.

"Baik guru.." Suasana hati Kyungsoo pagi ini sedang sangat baik, berkat Junmyeon yang baik karena ridak memaksa mengantarnya sampai kelas.

"Jangan hanya baik, baik saja. Jika kau sakit hati dan buntu apa yang harus kau lakukan, segera konsul padaku. Jangan dipendam sendiri dan mendiamkan orang. Aku mungkin tidak pernah merasakannya, karna kau tidak pernah mendiamkanku. Tapi dia orang baru di hidupmu, Soo. Dia bukan aku yang mempunyai kekuatan telepati." Junmyeon menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendecih. "Arra.. kau yang terbaik oppa. Tapi dia sangat peka."

"Apa? Kau sedang membandingkan kami?"

Kyungsoo mendecih kembali, "Berhenti cemburu oppa! Posisi kalian dihatiku berbeda. Dia hanya teman.." entah kenapa wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Teman, yang mempunyai perasaan lebih pada teman."

"Aishhh tidak usah sok tahu, oppa! Sudah sana masuk ke mobil. Aku akan terlambat jika harus meladenimu terus!" Kyungsoo meninju lengan Junmyeon seperti biasa, sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

"Hei Baek.. boleh aku duduk disini?" Kyungsoo menyapa Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Tentu. Duduklah, masih kosong. Kau lebih baik tersenyum seperti ini dibanding diam, Kyung.." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo membalas senyum Baekyun.

Di luar kelas Chanyeol tersenyum melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan bergumam, "Syukurlah.."

"Apa enak? Oppa menyuruhku memasak untuk makan siangnya. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika ku masak sedikit banyak, untukku dan untukmu juga.." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, senyum yang Chanyeol rindukan. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Chans.. kenapa kau diam. Aku bingung jika kau diam."

"Itulah yang terakhir kurasakan Kyungs.."

"Maafkan aku Chans."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya tersakiti oleh diriku sendiri. Maaf jadi menyalurkan kecewaku padamu. Padahal kau tidak bersalah."

Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasa bersalah. Makan siang ini adalah ucapan permintaan maafnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol dalam diam. Chanyeol tersenyum dan meniup poni halus yang hampir menutupi mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya menahan geli. "Sudah saatnya potong poni Kyungs.."

"Hari ini bilanglah pada Oppa mu itu. Kau tidak perlu dijemput. Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku bisa memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat sampai rumahmu."

"Kau tahu? Itu tidak mungkin Chans.. Oppa sangat tidak percaya pada orang lain."

"Kau belum mencoba. Jangan pesimis. Mana, berikan ponselmu?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Cepat carikan kotak oppa mu." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Tapi untuk apa Chans?" Kyungsoo protes namun tetap menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Yeobseo Junmyeon-ssi, ini aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Nde, hari ini aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang."

"Nde, nanti akan ku kabari jika sudah sampai. Jadwal hari ini cukup banyak, jadi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Ku pastikan adikmu akan aman denganku."

"Baik, terimakasih Junmyeon-ssi." Chanyeol sudah tersenyum cerah, tanda kemenangannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang terus menahan nafasnya selama Chanyeol menelpon kakaknya tadi.

"Apa ku bilang? Dia akan mengizinkannya. Kau hanya belum mencoba. Pesimis itu tidak baik, Kyungs.." Chanyeol memberikan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Kau hampir membuat jantungku keluar Chans! Bagaimana bisa dengan kelakuanmu yang serba spontan itu, hah lupakan saja." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol tertawa puas "Jadi setelah ini kemana?"

"Kemana apanya? Siapa yang kemana?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja kita berdua." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kau berbohong pada Junmyeon oppa!"

"Biar saja, hanya sekali. Aku janji. Kajja!" Chanyeol menyeret paksa Kyungsoo dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kita akan kemana Chans.." Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedikit payah mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol.

"Sudah ikut saja. Aku juga tidak punya destinasi. Tapi kemanapun, asal itu denganmu aku akan tetap menemukan tempat yang keren." Ucap Chanyeol ragu diawal, namun sangat yakin pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo jadi tersenyum sendiri, hatinya menghangat.

"Oke baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Pengakuan

"Kau hampir membuat jantungku keluar Chans! Bagaimana bisa dengan kelakuanmu yang serba spontan itu, hah lupakan saja." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol tertawa puas "Jadi setelah ini kemana?"

"Kemana apanya? Siapa yang kemana?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja kita berdua." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kau berbohong pada Junmyeon oppa!"

"Biar saja, hanya sekali. Aku janji. Kajja!" Chanyeol menyeret paksa Kyungsoo dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kita akan kemana Chans.." Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedikit payah mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol.

"Sudah ikut saja. Aku juga tidak punya destinasi. Tapi kemanapun, asal itu denganmu aku akan tetap menemukan tempat yang keren." Ucap Chanyeol ragu diawal, namun sangat yakin pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo jadi tersenyum sendiri, hatinya menghangat.

"Oke baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Junmyeon berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumah Do, Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan keberadaan kakaknya.

"Junny oppa.. kau mengagetkanku." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Junmyeon lalu mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa pulang selarut ini? Apa kau tidak tahu oppa ini sibuk? Kau membuat oppa menunggu." Junmyeon terus menggerutu tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan.

"Oppa kan menginap malam ini. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita menonton beberapa film sampai tertidur?" Kyungsoo berusaha merayu pada Junmyeon yang merajuk. Junmyeon mendengus, lalu mengangguk pasrah

"Chanyeol.. aku menyukainya." Setelah beberapa jam hanya diam dan fokus pada film yang mereka tonton Junmyeon tiba-tiba membuka obrolan. Bukankah terdengar aneh?

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, mempause film lalu memberikan atensi penuh pada sang kakak. Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan penuh penasaran, yang ditatap hanya menatap lurus kearah monitor ukuran 32 inch itu. "Oppa sedang tidak mencoba untuk mengakui perasaan pada seseorang 'kan? Oh tidak lebih tepatnya oppa masih nor..mal 'kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hishhhh anak nakal! hilangkan pikiran anehmu itu! Kurasa Chanyeol orang yang baik. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu." Junmyeon membalas tatapan adiknya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tersenyum miris. "Dia memang baik, oppa. Sangat baik. Tapi kami tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Lohaaaa

Minggu kemarin nda update. Masih ada yang baca nda ya? hehe

with love,

arfa


	10. Problem

"Chanyeol.. aku menyukainya." Setelah beberapa jam hanya diam dan fokus pada film yang mereka tonton Junmyeon tiba-tiba membuka obrolan. Bukankah terdengar aneh?

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, mempause film lalu memberikan atensi penuh pada sang kakak. Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan penuh penasaran, yang ditatap hanya menatap lurus kearah monitor ukuran 32 inch itu. "Oppa sedang tidak mencoba untuk mengakui perasaan pada seseorang 'kan? Oh tidak lebih tepatnya oppa masih nor..mal 'kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hishhhh anak nakal! hilangkan pikiran anehmu itu! Kurasa Chanyeol orang yang baik. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu." Junmyeon membalas tatapan adiknya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tersenyum miris. "Dia memang baik, oppa. Sangat baik. Tapi kami tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya?" Junmyeon menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik pada kakaknya yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ya. Mereka benar-benar menonton beberapa film dari mulai _gendre drama, Comedy_ , _action,_ dan _horror_ hingga mereka baru tidur dini hari. Kyungsoo sudah bangun sedari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi sangat malas untuk keluar dari selimutnya. Hanya diam sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sebetulnya sepagi ini Kyungsoo sedang berbalas Line dengan Chanyeol. Ya Chanyeol.

"Maksud apa.. oppa?" Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol.. apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Junmyeon sudah sangat ingin tahu, lalu mendekat pada adiknya itu. Lupakan bahwa mereka beda _gender._ Mereka normal dan tidak mungkin ada romansa gila antara kakak dan adik 'kan?

"Woaaahh apa ini? ini masih pagi! bahkan kau tidak memperdulikan pertanyaanku! Rupanya sedang asyik dengan 'uhuk." Junmyeon pura-pura batuk ketika melirik pada ponsel Kyungsoo yang menampilkan Chatroom dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo reflek menjauhkan ponselnya pada Junmyeon.

"Juuuuunnnnnyyyy!!" Kyungsoo memukul dan menjambak rambut cepak Junmyeon dengan asal, Junmyeon hanya meringkuk dan kembali membungkus diri dengan selimutnya, berharap ini cukup meminalisir rasa sakit akibat terkena pukulan Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon masih terus diam di balik selimutnya, Kyungsoo menyusul masuk. Junmyeon bingung karena adiknya tiba-tiba berhenti memukul dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya, lalu tersenyum seraya menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Boleh ku baca?" Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya meminta izin pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

 _From Giraffe Cha_ ns :

Kyungs.. Semalam bagaimana? Apa Junmyeonssi marah? atau bertanya macam-macam?

 _To Giraffe Chans :_

Tidak. Tenang saja (Y)

"Tunggu.. kalian pergi berdua?" Junmyeon cerdas dan kritis. Kyungssoo mengangguk membenarkan dengan pasrah. Junmyeon mengendikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan membaca Chat adiknya dengan Chanyeol.

 _From_ _Giraffe Chans :_

Syukurlah. Ya sudah oppa sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi beribadah minggu pagi. Bye.

 _To Giraffe Chans :_

Ya. Sampai besok.

Chat berakhir sampai disana, Junmyeon menyerahkan ponsel Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Tatapan matanya menyorot tajam ke mata Kyungsoo penuh dengan keingintahuannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, seolah mengerti apa yang Junmyeon pikirkan. "Chanyeol pergi ke Gereja setiap minggu pagi.. untuk beribadah." Kyungsoo terlihat murung.

Junmyeon melihat itu dengan serta merta memeluk adiknya hingga tersungkur bersama, mereka masih berada di dalam selimut _btw._ "Kau memanggilnya oppa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Hanya ketika kami sedang bertukar pesan. Dia menyebut dirinya oppa. Lebih tepatnya memaksaku memanggilnya oppa. Cihh orang itu benar-benar!" Kyungsoo mendecih, tapi senyumnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari Junmyeon. Kakaknya semakin menggoda dengan menarik hidung mancung adiknya itu. Sukses. Kyungsoo sudah semakin malu. "Hentikan oppa! Itu hanya terjadi ketika kami berbalas pesan. _And the fact in real life,_ kami tetap menyebut nama masing-masing." Kyungsoo menyergah.

"Chans.. dan Kyungs.. haha itu juga panggilan sayang kalian berdua 'kan?" Junmyeon kembali menggoda. kedua tangannya bergerak random. Junmyeon mendecih, "sama saja!"

Kyungsoo merebut ponselnya dari tangan Junmyeon. Lalu setelahnya mereka diam, Kyungsoo hanya sedang sibuk bermain-main selimut dengan menendang-nendang keatas.

"Jadi kalian tidak akan bersama 'kan?" Ucapan Junmyeon sukses membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya, menoleh ke kakaknya.

"Maksud oppa?"

"Kita tidak seiman, Princess Soo.. Kau dan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, Junmyeon dengan sigap menuntun adiknya untuk duduk, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. _Pasti adikku sangat sedih_ , batin Junmyeon.

Lama mereka hanya berpelukan saja sampai Junmyeon mendengar tarikan nafas adiknya yang sudah teratur, artinya sudah jatuh tertidur. Junmyeon menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, mereka menonton film di kamar Junmyeon _btw._

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Junmyeon melihat pada lockscreen terdapat pop up Line, pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Giraffe Chans :_

Kyungs.. kau tahu? Ternyata oppa satu gereja dengan Baekhyun. Dan kami duduk tidak jauh. Setelah ini, kami akan pergi bersama.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian dia hanya memandang wajah polos Kyungsoo sedang tidur. _Kau pasti sangat sedih setelah membaca ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, datanglah pada oppa.. oppa akan selalu ada untukmu, bahkan saat kau terluka. Saranghae gadis kecilku.._ Junmyeon membatin seraya mengusap keringat di dahi Kyungsoo yang membuat poninya lepek.

Setelahnya Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

and once more...

with love,

arfa


	11. Klise Oppa

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

.

"Oppa." Kyungsoo sedikit menengadah, disampingnya Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi taman, lengkap dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya, kabelnya terjatuh santai kebawah, sedikit bergerak ketika tertiup angin sore.

Chanyeol mendengar itu. Namun dia menganggap ini sebagai delusi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak sedang mengantuk apalagi mabuk. Chanyeol benar-benar sadar saat ini. Rasanya pipinya sudah sakit menahan senyum, tapi Chanyeol sedikit gengsi mengakuinya. Hatinya menghangat, hanya karena hal sepele. "Kau berbicara pada siapa? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Chanyeol sudah dengan cepat menguasai dirinya, mengontrol penuh ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat aneh.

Kyungsoo mendecih. "Memangnya kau tidak sadar? Kau terlalu fokus pada musikmu." Kyungsoo mendengus. _Kau salah, aku memang terlalu fokus pada musikku, tapi 'oppa' telah membuyarkan segalanya._ Itu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Yah.. seperti yang kau ketahui." Chanyeol melepas sebelah headsetnya lalu memasangkan pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di gagang kursi yang di dudukinya.

Kyungsoo bergumam sepanjang musik Chanyeol diputar, atau lebih tepatnya bersenandung? Salah satu kaki Kyungsoo yang menggantung bahkan bergerak-gerak mencoba mengikuti melodi. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihatnya, Kyungsoo terlihat menikmatinya bahkan sampai memejamkan mata. Chanyeol bersumpah dalam hatinya. _Suatu saat aku akan mengajakmu ke studio musikku, kau bahkan bisa sesukamu ingin kuajari alat musik manapun yang aku punya. Dengan senang hati._

Kyungsoo terlihat menyesal ketika musiknya sudah berhenti, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Aku ingin kau selalu berada disana, di studioku. Menemaniku sebagai inspirasiku. Ralat, awal sumpahku tadi terlalu sederhana. Aku menambahkannya._ Chanyeol kembali bersumpah.

"Apa ini juga aku yang pertama mendengarnya?" Kyungsoo sudah sangat penasaran.

"Heummm haruskah aku menjawab? Apa jawabanku penting bagimu?" Chanyeol memang sangat hobby menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir.. aku butuh jawabannya."

"Apa sesederhana itu?" Kini tiba giliran Chanyeol yang penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ini sangat berarti." _Berarti.. karena aku sedang mengukur seberapa berartikah aku. Simple. Tapi kalimat ini tidak mungkin kuucap, Chans.._ Kyungsoo mencoba mengirimkan jawaban dalam hatinya pada sorot matanya, berharap Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya. Kalian pasti tahu tentang ini, Kyungsoo perempuan, dan kalian akan setuju jika ini adalah yang biasa disebut dengan 'Kode'. Terbaca dengan mudah, bukan?

"Begitukah? Tapi sebelumnya.. kau tadi bukankah memanggilku?" Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah kehilangan akal untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya terbelalak mengingat tadi ia memanggil Chanyeol, Oppa. Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarnya. Duhh! sudah sangat malu Kyungsoo saat ini!

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya." Kyungsoo memang tidak diragukan lagi menyoal _acting_ , tapi jika untuk berbohong, dia sangatlah buruk.

"Benarkah?" "Ohh mungkin aku sedang terngiang-ngiang oleh suara Baekhyun yang biasa memanggilku oppa!" Chanyeol berpura-pura. Dan telah sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cemburu.

"Ya! Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan? Disini hanya ada anak kecil bermain di _playground_ dan kita berdua! Jangan berhalusinasi ada Baekhyun disini. Karena dia sedang bersama Kai di _cafè_ Minseok eeonni!" Kyungsoo sudah masuk dalam perangkap Chanyeol.

"Oppa." Chanyeol menirukan gaya bicara Kyungsoo tadi, dan saat ini Chanyeol sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan Kyungsoo yang terus meninju pelan bisepnya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat malu. Benar-benar malu.

"Sudah puas tertawa, heuuum?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, dan mengatur nafasnya, tarik-buang-tarik lebih dalam-buang. Dan begitu terus sampai lima kali.

"Ya, kau orang yang pertama. Ini adalah melodi yang oppa buat, kali ini sudah sempurna, bukan? Apa kau bisa merasakan kegembiraan didalamnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum, Kyungsoo tersipu malu. _Oppa._ Kyungsoo membeo menirukan Chanyeol menyebutkan dirinya oppa.

"Aku mendengarnya. Seperti sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Aku suka dengan permainan gitarmu, aku ingin bernyanyi dan kau yang mengiringiku dengan gitarmu."

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita lakukan, kapanpun kau ingin." Jawaban Chanyeol sudah sangat membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Chanyeol melihat bentuk hati itu, saat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Indah dan menenangkan, Chanyeol selalu mencoba berusaha merekam lebih _extra_ dalam ingatannya jika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum atau tertawa. Inilah definisi surga yang nyata baginya. Apa Chanyeol berlebihan? Atau terlalu kagum? Entahlah.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua diantara pelukkan jingganya langit senja dan riangnya ucapan perpisahan antara anak-anak kecil yang mulai berlari menjauh dari _playgr_ _ground._ Seolah melengkapi, cicit burungpun ikut andil dalam kebahagiaan hari ini.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata. Bersyukur diberi anugerah Tuhan dengan indera penglihatannya. Chanyeol yang indah semakin indah dengan sorotan matahari senja disebelah kanannya, membuat siluet wajah Chanyeol semakin sempurna!

Rambut Kyungsoo tersapu angin, sukses membuat beberapa helainya menggelitik wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi tidak menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Ayo kita pulang.. Kau harus pulang ketika senja, bukan?" Kyungoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo balap lari dengan batas _finish_ nya mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di luar taman.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Udah manis belum? apa masih kurang panjang? btw.. ciyeee Kyungsoo panggil Chans, oppa! XD

ini cerita gaje kah? boleh minta review??

with love,

arfa


	12. Ekspresi

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

.

 _Entah perasaanku saja atau memang fakta. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jadi lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, terhitung sejak minggu pagi itu. Ternyata mereka satu gereja, pagi ketika Chanyeol menemukan sahabat cantikku duduk tak jauh darinya._ "Baek, Kai mencarimu.." suara Kyungsoo berhasil menginterupsi, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol di ruang kelas yang akan mereka ikuti-Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol disana? Kyungsoo mengendikan bahu.

"Oh ya? Dimana Kai? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun sumringah ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama Kai-kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat sebagai respon yang sepadan dengan tanya sumringah Baekhyun. "Bye Oppa.. aku pergi dulu, lain waktu kita _share_ lagi ya.." Baekhyun bangkit dan melambai pada Chanyeol dengan cerianya, sebelum pergi Baekhyun menyempatkan meremas kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan tak lupa memberi senyum cantiknya pada sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya dan setelahnya Baekhyun sudah berlari untuk segera menemui kekasihnya.

"Kyungs.." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki Baekhyun.

"Yo Chans!" Seharusnya nada bicara Kyungsoo penuh dengan semangat didukung dengan air muka yang ceria, tapi faktanya adalah antonim dari itu semua. Untung Chanyeol tidak menyadari.

"Kau bertemu dengan.. siapa?" Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras mengingat siapa nama yang mencari Baekhyun.

"Kai" Jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan _snack_ kentang, membuka lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol, untuk mereka makan bersama. Kyungsoo hafal, Chanyeol selalu kelaparan dan jangan heran jika ranselnya selalu ada makanan, barangkali bertemu Chanyeol-orang yang selalu kelaparan.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Ya.. Kai. Ku pikir aku tidak mendengar kau sempat menjawab dimana kalian bertemu, kenapa Baek langsung pergi begitu saja?"

"Mereka 'mempunyai' satu tempat di universitas ini, mereka akan otomatis saling menemukan disana." Kyungsoo mulai memakan snack kentangnya, matanya memandang lurus kedepan, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya, bertanya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

Mulut Chanyeol membentuk seperti mengucapkan _Wooooo_ tapi tidak disuarakan, "Benarkah? Hebat sekali mereka! Seperti _soulmate!_ "Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, menyikirkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, air muka Kyungsoo berubah berbinar tanda setuju.

"Maklum.. mereka sudah dekat sejak kami masih di sekolah menengah atas. Kau tahu tida-"

"Tidak. Kau belum bilang itu padaku."

Sekejap mata Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang cuek dan terus mengunyah _snack_ kentang. "Aku belum selesai bicara. Kau memotong kalimatku. Inginku berkata kasar.." "Kau tahu? Waktu dimana aku paling harus menahan kesabaranku?" Chanyeol menggeleng acuh atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "..saat bersamamu!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar kau harus sabar, sayang..

Setelah mengatur pernafasannya, dan _me_ _rampungkan_ kekesalannya pada Chanyeol dengan diam beberapa detik Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Mereka sudah selama itu pula berkencan." Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar kaget dengan fakta yang baru ia ketahui. "Kau baru tahu? Bukankah saat kau sedang ikut denganku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku-apa kau tidak merasa mereka sangat dekat?"

"Yaa.. aku tidak begitu, tapi aku merasa.. tapi juga kupikir Baek memang seperti itu, ramah pada siapapun." Chanyeol ragu.

"Heummm memang sih.. Baek sangaaaattt ramah, untung saja Kai bukan kekasih pencemburu. Dia benar-benar menerima Baek apa adanya.." Kyungsoo menjawab, matanya menerawang mengangguk menyetujui apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "..but.." Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi..?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Tapi sepekan yang lalu Baek _curhat_ padaku kalau dia menyukaimu Chans.." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan suara yang terlewat lirih nyaris berbisik. Chanyeol tentu saja kaget, sesaat senyum merekah di wajahnya, dua detik kemudian menghilang.

"Tapi kau bilang, dia mempunyai kekasih.." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat singkatnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Sebenarnya Baek mengeluh, akhir-akhir ini mereka sedang sering bertengkar, Kai mulai sibuk sejak bergabung dengan klub dance yang di ketuai oleh Taemin _sunbaenim_ , dan ada juga Sehun satu tingkat dengannya orang yang mengajaknya untuk join di klub." "Kebetulan dia dulu suka menyanyi, ohh tidak.. lebih tepatnya dia sering mengisi acara di sekolah kami dengan bernyanyi. Dan kau suka bermain musik, mungkin Baek merasa cocok." Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan, "Benar, kalian terlihat cocok, hobby dan bakat kalian saling terpaut." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kau juga.. suaramu sangat bagus, tidak kalah dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol dengan cepat menyergah.

"Oh ayolah! Kita sedang berbicara tentang kau, Baek dan Kai, Chans.. bukan aku." Kyungsoo sangat mudah kesal jika bersama Chanyeol.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak suka kau yang seperti itu." Chanyeol mencoba berkata jujur.

"Terserah kau sajalah.. Tapi kupikir, kau harus mempertimbangkannya."

"Mempertimbanngkan apa?"

"Tentu saja persaan Baekhyun terhadapmu, _giraffe_ ku.."

Chanyeol bergerak tidak nyaman pada kursi yang didudukinya. "Apa kau sedang mencoba menghancurkan jalinan asmara sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Kupikir tidak.. Aku hanya sedang membantu Baek, dia pernah mengatakan padaku, memintaku untuk mengatakannya kalau dia menyukaimu di waktu yang sekiranya 'pas'." Tiba giliran Kyungsoo berusaha jujur, "Karena Baek tahu kita cukup dekat, dia malu jika mengutarakannya sendiri, dan dia pikir terlalu cepat, mengingat kalian baru saja dekat ketika kalian saling sadar satu gereja, jadi dia meminta bantuanku." Kyungsoo menambahkan. Air muka Chanyeol tidak terbaca, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

Keheningan diantara mereka sukses turut mengacuhkan snack kentang yang sejak tadi mereka makan. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol berpamitan pergi setelah Baekhyun dan beberapa mahasiswa memasuki ruang kelas, mungkin kelas akan segera dimulai.

Obrolan itu terputus begitu saja. Menggantung apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.


	13. Distance

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya, tapi baginya kini Chanyeol dan dirinya berjarak. Bukankah mereka sebelumnya hampir tidak ada jarak? Barang satu _centi?_ Ya. tentu saja ini hanya kiasan untuk kedetakan mereka sebagai apa yang Kyungsoo sergahkan dan ia yakini 'hanya teman'.

Ada baik dan buruk-tapi tidak buruk juga sih.. hanya sedikit tidak baik. Baiknya, Kyungsoo jadi bisa kembali lebih sering bersama dengan sahabatnya, sedikit tidak baiknya, waktu Kyungsoo jadi sama sekali tidak tersita penuh oleh Chanyeol. Apa itu artinya Kyungsoo jauh lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya? Tentu saja tidak.. Ohh _come on!_ Bukankah beda rasanya bersama sahabat dengan yang Kyungsoo sering menyergah dan yakini 'hanya teman'?

Chanyeol hanya akan menyapa dengan senyum terpaksa ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan. Kau tahu? mereka bahkan sudah tidak melakukan bersama, seperti mengobrol _kacang-kuaci_ yang remeh temeh apalagi berdiskusi serius hersama, makan siangpun tidak lagi bersama. _Kenapa jadi sangat asing begini?_ Itu yang selalu timbul dipikiran Kyungsoo setiap sedetik setelah berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, alih-alih membalas senyuman-terpaksa atau sapaan Jerapahnya. _Apa aku masih bisa menganggapnya ma giraffe? Aku sanksi._ Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya keatas. Sedih.

"Kyungie.. ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar, koreksi jika aku salah-teman-teman." Ucap Sehun menginterupsi kami, _btw_ Kyungsoo sedang berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya di sebuah _cafè_ di hari libur kuliah mereka. Entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo pikir, Sehun dan Kai sekarang lebih bisa dikatakan seperti anak kembar, yang bahkan kemanapun selalu bersama, dan sahabat-sahabatnyapun setuju. Sehun juga entah kapan sudah masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatan antara Kyungsoo, Kai-teman satu angkatannya juga satu klub _dance_ , Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Tao.

"..Kyungsoo.. apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati, yang lain serempak menatap Kyungsoo, seolah pertanyaan Sehun sudah mewakili apa yang mereka juga rasakan selama ini.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lesu bahkan tubuhnya sedikit merosot di sofa empuk yang ia duduki. "Aku tidak marah padanya, dan kami tidak habis bertengkar. Ohh ayolah.. kalian pasti tahu aku memang tidak pernah akur lama dengannya. Kami lebih sering bertengkar dibanding lama waktu akur." Sahabatnya serempak mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bukankah ini aneh Kyung..?" Tao mencoba berpikir rasional. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, sebenarnya itu juga yang sering ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Kyungsoo merutuki sikap Chanyeol yang satu ini, sebagai apa salah satu dari dua hal yang ia benci dari Chanyeol : Menyebalkan dan Misterius.

Kyungsoo membatin, _Apa pula Jerapah itu! Mengapa mendiamkanku seperti ini? Rasanya ingin ku tinju saja wajahnya ketika dia tertawa dengan yang lain namun saat berpapasan denganku hanya tersenyum, bahkan itupun sangat kentara dipaksakan! Sh*t!_ Kyungsoo meninju udara kosong di depannya.

Setelah sadar, Kyungsoo segera bertaubat pada Tuhan. Berjanji, itu adalah satu-satunya umpatan hari ini. Menelungkupkan kedua belah telapak tangan pada wajahnya, memohon ampun pada Tuhan, dia sangat kesal pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Chanyeol-Chans

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

.

"Ku yakini. Hidupmu lebih baik sekarang, lebih tepatnya kembali baik seperti dulu sebelum Chanyeol datang dihidupmu, Kyung." Ucap Baekhyun yakin, Kai menatap kekasihnya bingung. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus, tidak setuju.

"Kupikir Kyungsoo bahkan lebih buruk tanpa Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku baru masuk dalam lingkar pertemanan kalian ini, tapi kurasa Kyungsoo bahkan seperti mayat hidup." Sehun dengan polos mengutarakan pendapatnya. _Apa aku terlihat semengaskan itu?_ Kyungsoo membatin.

"Akan lebih baik aku melihat Kyungsoo yang akan sesekali menggerutu, berteriak atau tersenyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila-tapi dia bukankah lebih baik berekspresi seperti itu dibanding hanya memasang wajah datarnya sepanjang hari? Bahkan lelucon Baekhyun dan Chen tidak membuatnya tertawa-" Baekhyun dan Chen serempak menoleh memberikan _death glare_ kearah Sehun yang ditatap menciut dengan segera merevisi pendapatnya. "Oke hanya tersenyum, tapi sangat kentara dipaksakan." Kyungsoo merutuki kejujuran Sehun dalam hati. Dia tersenyum getir, ingin menyergah tapi itulah adanya. Sehun walau begitu manja-dia sangat memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kyungsoo jadi ingin memeluk Sehun.

Kyungsoo ingin memaklumi jika kini yang paling mengertinya adalah Sehun. Izinkan Kyungsoo yang memberi penjelasan. Pertama ; KaiBaek adalah dua sahabatnya dan mereka sepasang kekasih, mereka jadi lebih sering bertengkar sekarang, mungkin itu sebabnya mereka tidak memperhatikannya. Oke itu menurut Kyungsoo, sebagai _single_ dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan benar sebetulnya apa yang terjadi pada pasangan tersebut. Kedua ; Chen. Chen diantara mereka-dialah yang paling sibuk. Selain jadi mahasiswa dia juga seorang _trainee-project_ untuk di jadikan penyanyi solo. Dia akan benar-benar mengatur waktunya untuk hanya berkumpul dengan sahabatnya seperti ini. Kyungsoo sangat memakluminya, mendukung penuh atas cita-cita dan tekad kuat sahabat bersuara emasnya itu. Dan terakhir Tao, Tao sebenarnya juga sama dengan Sehun. Perhatian. Mereka berdua cukup dekat, apa-apa yang Sehun tahu tentang kami adalah bersumber dari Tao. Termasuk juga mengenai Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. _Btw_ , selain seperti anak kembar dengan Kai, Sehun dan Tao juga sangat kompak. Kyungsoo berterimakasih banyak pada Tao, Kyungsoo juga jadi ingin memeluk Tao sekarang.

"Aku sarankan kau segera menemui Chanyeol, Kyung.. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berpapasan dengannya di studio musik milik Shindong _sunbae._ Cobalah datang kesana, jika kau mau ikutlah denganku, lusa aku ada janji dengan Taeyong dan Mark untuk membicarakan tawaran mereka mengenai lagu yang mereka tulis untukku. "Tawar Chen berbaik hati. Kyungsoo merasa ini adalah harapan baru untuknya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali murung, memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan dia utarakan pertama kali pada Chanyeol? Kenapa jadi sesulit ini hanya karena Chanyeol seorang? TT

Kyungsoo kini sudah berjalan besisian dengan Jongdae. Didepan mereka tampak segerombol namja keluar dari sebuah pintu. Menurut informasi dari JD alias Jongdae, ruangan itu adalah studio musik milik Shindong _sunbae._

 **Yup!** Target sudah ditemukan! Kyungsoo menguncinya melalui pandangan. Namja itu sadar dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuang waktu lama apalagi harus kehilngan targetnya, ia menyipitkan satu matanya, tangannya melakukan gestur menembak. **Bang! Bang!**

Target menggerakan bahunya seirama dengan gestur Kyungsoo menembak, seolah tepat mengenai dada kirinya. Chanyeol.

Haha Kyungsoo tertawa, _partner berbuat konyol terbaik_.

"Kyung.. aku harus masuk kedalam. Kabari aku, apapun itu." JD terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi Kyungsoo mengangguk saja. JD pergi, ketika melalui segerombol namja tadi JD terlihat menyapa lalu membungkukan diri, setelahnya tubuh kurusnya ditelan pintu srudio.

 _Ini waktunya. Yo!_ batin Kyungsoo bersemangat, lalu mulai mendekati segerombol namja yang ia yakini kelebihan kalsium, gaya berpakaian mereka- _swag_ sekali. _Wohooooo daebak! A_ _waesome!_

"Maaf mengganggu.." Kyungsoo seraya membungkukan diri dihadapan segerombol namja yang sedang asyik mengobrol. "Boleh saya berbicara sebentar dengan Chans? Ahh Chanyeol maksud saya." Kyungsoo berbicara formal seraya melirik Chanyeol.

"Oh tentu! Silahkan saja." Ucap seorang namja yang tingginya sepelipis Chanyeol, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai ke hadapanku. "Kalau bisa tidak usah dikembalikan." lanjutnya, empat orang lainnya hanya tertawa. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih seraya membungkuk, setelahnya ia sudah menyeret Chanyeol dengan memegang ujung _hoodie_ yang Chanyeol kenakan-seperti biasa.

"Ya! kau mau membawaku kemana!" Chanyeol terlihat kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Kyungsoo yang cepat, namun dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kini mereka berhenti di tangga. "Ya! kebiasaanmu buruk sekali! Ujung _hoodie_ ku jadi kusut!" Protes Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Kyungsoo mendecih. "Memangnya apa kegiatanmu? Kau belagak seolah kau sesibuk Presiden." "Kau. Apa maksudmu mendiamkanku huh?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Kau.. tentu saja.." Kyungsoo kembali mendecih, "..kau itu ya! Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum kaku ketika kita berpapasan, bahkan sedetik sebelumnya kau sedang tertawa terbahak dengan teman-temanmu. Apa kau gila? Katakanlah aku berlebihan, tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya itu terjadi berkali-kali ketika kita berpapasan. Kau ingat?" Kyungsoo tampak kesal, Chanyeol membuang muka tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah.. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kau orang yang seperti itu.." ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat satu. Tanda tanya. "Kau menyuruhku mempertimbangkan perasaan Baekhyun terhadapku, apa kau berpikir akan menghancurkan hubungan sahabatmu sendiri? Ohh bahkan kekasihnyapun sahabatmu, Kai."

A _h! Apa Chanyeol sekecewa itu?_ membatin, Kyungsoo menganga.

"Dan lagi, kudengar kau sedangan dekat dengan Kris _sunbae._ Selamat kalau begitu." Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar kecewa. Informasi saja, Chanyeol tahu kalau Kyungsoo mengidolakan Kris, senior Kyungsoo ketika di sekolah menengah atas dan beruntungnya sekarang mereka satu universitas juga.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" "Sekarang ku tanya sekali lagi, mengapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa salahku?" Kyungsoo masih saja bingung.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi. Ada dua alasan." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo jadi berpikir, _Apa yang salah dariku? Aku hanya membantu sahabatku yang meminta bantuan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai orang yang kebetulan cukup dekat denganku. Dan aku membantunya. Sampai disini, apa aku salah? Dan lagi, bukankah itu bagus untukku yang mulai di respon oleh Kris sunbae?_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" _Honestly._ Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau bisa semarah itu, tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf padamu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak nyaman harus seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk seraya memainkan ujung _hoodie_ nya.Chanyeol merasa sakit dibagian pipinya karena menahan tawa.

"Hah.. melelahkan sekali, bilang saja kau rindu padaku." Chanyeol mendecih, mendengar itu Kyungsoo reflek mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol. "Apa hmm? Aku benar 'kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali." Sergah Kyungsoo.

"Kau! Kenapa memakai _hoodie_ itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk _hoodie_ yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Reflek pandangan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol pada apa yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo terbelalak, baru menyadari bahwa _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan sama dengan _hoodie_ yang Chanyeol pakai hari ini. "Ya! aku yang terlebih dulu memakainya! Jika ku tahu hari ini kau juga memakainya aku tidak akan memakai ini!" Gerutu Kyungsoo seraya menarik-narik _hoodie_ nya.

 _Kenapa sakit ya?_ batin Chanyeol ketika mendenger ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. "Kalau begitu lepas sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol cuek.

"Kau gila ya?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak.

Chanyeol memang mempunyai _hoodie_ yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang membelinya sebagai-entah sebagai apa, Kyungsoo pun bingung. Karena saat itu bukan hari ulang tahunnya atau ulang tahun Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pernah hampir mati penasaran menanyakan alasan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Kebetulan ya? Mungkin kita berjodoh." Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang diselingi tawa, Kyungsoo memukul bisep Chanyeol.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Dibalik Chanyeol yang ramah dan mempunayai banyak penggemar, Chanyeol tetaplah manusia biasa. Dia juga mempunyai orang-orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya.

Chanyeol sudah sangat terbiasa dengan menyebut dirinya tampan. Karena Chanyeol selama dua tahun ini dekat denganku, dia terpaksa juga harus dekat dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka muak dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menyebut dirinya tampan, juga sikapnya yang selalu menggangguku dan mengurangi waktuku bersama mereka. Kuakui semenjak aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol aku jadi lebih jarang bersama dengan sahabatku, waktuku tersita begitu banyak oleh Chanyeol. Kami bagaikan gula dan semut-ada gula ada semut. Sahabatku wajar cemburu 'kan?

Chanyeol sebenarnya sedikit egois dan belum bisa berbagi dengan orang lain. Juga sahabatku tidak menyukai fakta ini. Poin ini yang membuatnya tidak benar-benar mempunyai sahabat. Tapi bagiku Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu. Dia sudah mulai menunjukan simpati dan empatinya didepanku. Aku jadi berpikir sebagai apa aku selama ini untuk Chanyeol?

Suatu hari di minggu pertama awal bulan ini, Baekhyun menhampiriku yang sedang bersama Chanyeol. Dia mengundangku datang ke acara Kai. Pada harinya Aku terus merutuki sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan cuek dan terus sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa sih mengajaknya?" bisik protes Kai yang terlihat kesal melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Aku menyikutnya aku tidak enak hati karena suara Kai terlalu keras untuk ukuran berbisik terlebih Chanyeol duduk tak jauh dariku. Aku menoleh, menampilkan senyum yang pasti terlihat aneh. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

 **Author POV**

Acara _barbeque party_ yang di adakan dirumah baru Kai sudah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di mobil Chanyeol yang akan pergi-entah kemana Kyungsoo lupa tempatnya ketika Chanyeol menelpon untuk memintanya menemaninya pergi. "Kenapa sih kau sama sekali tidak berkonstribusi diacara tadi? Sama sekali tidak. Tidak dengan materi juga konstribusi berupa tenaga. Cuek dan selalu sibuk dengan ponselmu. Oh bahkan kau ikut makan! Harusnya aku tidak mengiyakanmu yang meminta untuk ikut." Kyungsoo menggerutu ketika Chanyeol memulai menginjak pedal gas.

"Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang tidak berkonstribusi."

"Setidaknya, mereka berkonstribusi dengan tenaga mereka." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menyesal konstribusi materi dan tenagamu masuk kedalam perutku? Kalau begitu berapa uang yang kau keluarkan? Sebutkan saja aku akan menggantinya dua kalilipat."

Kyungsoo mendecih.. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tahu kau kaya raya. Tapi kau tidak perlu menyombongkan diri seperti itu." Dan begitulah mereka kembali berdebat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau belajar-uang bukan segalanya." Kyungsoo membuang muka kesamping, sementara Chanyeol kembali konsetrasi menyetirnya.

"Kupingku panas mendengar gerutuan teman-temanmu di dibelakangku. Aku tahu itu. Dan lebih parahnya kau juga sama saja seperiti mereka!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya mendadak, tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersungkur kedepan, beruntung ia memakai _seatbelt._

"Kau, apa aku sudah mengatakan kita sampai?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyungsoo sedang membuka _seatbelt_ nya, dengan cepat Chanyeol memakaikan kembali pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Aku tidak ingin mati konyol. Aku tidak mau menyetir jika sedang berdebat seperti ini." Jawab Chanyeol yang sudah kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

 _Terimakasih, setidaknya kau masih memikirkan keselamatanku._ batin Kyungsoo. Setelahnya hening, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali mengijak pedal gas. Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo, membangunkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan, setelah kesadarannya kembali, "Ini seperti jalan menuju rumahku Chans.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maaf, tadi Junmyeon-ssi menelponmu, aku mengangkatnya karena kupikir itu penting. Dia berpesan sudah menunggumu dirumah. Jadi kuantar pulang saja."

"Tapi kita akan pergi. Ayo kita pergi. Oppa akan menungguku. Dia memang akan menginap malam ini."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kita pulang saja. Lagi pula tempatnya lebih dekat dengan tempat acara tadi." Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita pergi ke tempat berikutnya. Bukankah kau bilang kau minta di temani ke dua tempat?" Kyungsoo merasa ada harapan baru.

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah malam." "Turunlah kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan.

Kyungsoo sedih, "Chans..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 _Heyhoooo_ ooooooooo...

 _am kambek!!!!!_

 _ini revisi ya.. work kemarin ga kesave ternyata_ T_T

 _aku sedikit lupa tapi ini lebih baik daripada update sedikit banget yekaaannn??_

 _btw tapi ada ga ya yang baca karyaku?? hehe whatever lah._

 _ohya trims ya buat yang follow, fav sama yang review. trims banget. buat siders juga trims banget_ _, ini support aku banget. xoxo_

 _makasih yaa udah baca tulisanku, berapapun kalian yang baca, ini bentuk dari 'menghargai' terutama siders tercinta :) love you *_ _daaaann alangkah baiknya kalau kalian juga kasih review juga kritik dan saran, biar aku tau gimana pendapat pembaca, dan ga bikin aku seenak jidat nulis gitu aja. aku terima mau baik ataupun buruk. aku menghargai pendapat dan masukan kalian lhoo.._

 _pyepye_

 _arfa_


	15. Ada Yang Hilang

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

Hari-hari yang telah berlalu tapi tidak bisa dikatakan hangat seperti sebelumnya. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol tidak bisa menyelamatkan hubungan mereka. Hubungan seperti apa? Pertemanan? Persahabatan? Atau seperti 'sepasang kekasih'?

Kikuk.

Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak lagi seperti mayat berjalan-bukan sebaliknya, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik saat ini.

Chanyeol akan segera menyingkir ketika mereka berdua sedang mengobrol lalu Baekhyun menghampiri mereka. Atau seperti Ia sedang bersama Baekhyun lalu Kyungsoo menghapiri mereka. Entahlah mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu.

Kyungsoo pernah menanyakan sikap anehnya ini yang sudah ia lakukan satu bulan terakhir. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menjawabnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin ambil pusing. Baginya ini akan sangat baik untuk hubungan keduanya. Mungkin Chanyeol mulai bisa menjaga perasaan Baekhyun dan mulai mempertimbangkan perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo juga bersyukur, perkenalannya dengan Kris terbilang berkembang kearah positif dengan baik, tentu saja Kyungsoo bahagia karena ini berita yang bagus. Ketika banyak orang hanya bisa terus mengagumi seseorang dari jauh-seperti dirinya sewaktu masa sekolah menengah, kini Kyungsoo sudah di _notice_ oleh pujaannya. Apakah ini sinyal akan ada _relationship_ baru? Apa yang tepat untuk mereka? Krissoo? Krisdo? Kriskyung?

\--

Kyungsoo boleh saja menganggap kalau Chanyeol mulai mempertimbangkan perasaan Baekhyun 'kan? Toh Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan Baekhyun sama-sekali. Apalagi menjawab pertanyaannya mengapa sikap Chanyeol berubah. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat berusaha menjauh dari Baekhyun yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya terus menerus entah di universitas atau selepas ibadah.

Semakin hari Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Kris. Chanyeol ingin dirinya menjadi tuli saja untuk saat-saat seperti itu, lalu sembuh seperti semula ketika Kyungsoo berhenti membicarakan Kris. Chanyeol sangat tidak suka. Jujur saja sangat membencinya.

Kyungsoo harusnya sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengapa mereka tidak sedekat dulu? Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan saat-saat dulu. Sebelum ia mengetahui Baekhyun menyukainya, sebelum Kyungsoo membujuknya untuk mempertimbangkan persaan Baekhyun, dan sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ternyata Kris satu universitas dengan mereka. Semuanya berubah setelah itu semua terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lama update dan singkat banget XD

/Timpukin aja authornya!!

Hehe semoga ude bisa tobat abis ini biar nglanjutin Hopefully ini. Sebenernya banyak banget yg terjadi di real life yang jadi inspirasi.. tapi karena terlalu menarik jadi bingung sendiri nulisnya gimana :((

honestly.. nulis Hopefully itu berasa aku lagi ngrangkum diary dan harapanku sendiri.. hahaha

/Yeuuu malah curhat!!

Hehe enough ya..

see ya, pye-pye!

Arfa


	16. Mostly

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully

.

.

"Chans.. aku akan pergi sebentar menemui Kris sunbae.." Pamit Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, tidak mengizinkan-seperti biasa. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo jika tidak bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu meminta izin padaku. Jawabanku selalu sama dan keinginanmu tak terbantahkan, keras kepala.." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang seusai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dadanya sesak setiap kali Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama namja pujaannya.

"Aku tidak sedang meminta izin padamu. Karena aku tahu tidak akan diizinkan. Kau sama saja dengan Jumnyeon Oppa!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Ya. Ya. Lakukan sesukamu saja. Berapa lama kau pergi? Aku tidak mau mengecawakan seseorang yang sudah memepercayakanmu padaku.." Chanyeol memberi jeda, "..Lagipula jika seseorang yang ku jaga menurut padaku itu akan lebih baik, aku akan jauh lebih bersyukur lagi. Tidak sepertimu!"

"Ooh ayoolahhh.. jangan seperti ini. Kau mau kubelikan apa? Katakan saja.." Kyungsoo memegang ujung kemeja kotak-kotak yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Kau berlagak seolah-olah banyak uang.." Ucap Chanyeol malas.

"Aku memang begitu! Kau meragukanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. Jika ingin membelikanku sesuatu pakailah uangmu sendiri, dari hasil jeri payahmu, bukan dari orang tuamu atau Junmyeon sunbae." Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sebentar, tidak sampai satu jam. Aku janji! Tetaplah disini. Janji?" Kyungsoo mengirimkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Chanyeol, tapi tidak segera di sambut olehnya. Kyungsoo yang gemas lalu meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol lalu memaksanya berjanji-menautkan jari telunjuknya.

Selalu begitu. Ini sudah berjalan beberapa bulan dan kau masih ingat? Chanyeol mendengar nama atau tentang Kris saja sudah ingin tuli! Sekarang yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol hampir setiap hari harus-terpaksa bertemu dengan Kris. Rasanya menjengkelkan sekali. Heyy! Kyungsoo adalah miliku! Dan selamanya akan seperti itu!

Come on! Baek memang cantik, periang dan menyenangkan. Tidak dipungkiri dulu sebelum Chanyeol mulai merasa 'memiliki' Kyungsoo, sempat dibenaknya ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tapi itu hanya sementara.

"Jangan terlalu lama.." Ucap Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo sudah berjalan mundur menjauh dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tampak bahagia dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Sangat cantik. Apa dia sebahagia itu ketika akan bertemu denganku? Ahh.. aku iri sekali dengan Kris-si sialan itu!

Chanyeol POV

Berapa lama lagi?

Penguin

Aku baru sampai.

Kenapa baru sampai. Kakimu terlalu pendek!

Penguin

Kumohon jangan berisik, bisa?

Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Penguin

Terserah kau saja.

Author POV

Inilah yang dilakukan Chanyeol setiap kali Kyungsoo menemui Kris. Chanyeol tidak akan benar-benar membiarkan Kyungsoo tenang berduaan dengan pujaannya itu.

Chanyeol sudah sangat bosan, terlihat dari beberapa kali ia menempelkan ibu jarinya pada tombotenang ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada notifikasi yang mungkin ia lewatkan dari Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali melakukan hal itu, namun hasilnya tetap saja-nihil.

Chanyeol POV

Setelah setengah jam berlalu..

Penguin

Aku sedang perjalanan pulang.

Ya! Cepatlah!

Penguin

Lain kali kau pinjamkan aku jet ayahmu saja, bagaimana?

Aku membaca pesan Kyungsoo, tapi seolah-olah aku bisa mendengar suaranya mengatakan itu dengan sangat kesal. Aku tertawa tertahan. Kyungsoo membuatku gila!

Jangankan kau! Mr. Yesung saja tidak mengijinkanku untuk menaikinya!

Penguin

Poor Chanyeol!

Aku yakin kau bukan anaknya!

Begitulah Kyungsoo, dia expert dalam hal mengejekku!

Diamlah! Cepat kembali, dan bawakan aku ice cream! Dan kau tahu? Aku lapar!

Penguin

Astaga! Kau belum makan?

Kau pikir??

Penguin

Oke tunggu. Aku akan cepat!

Author POV

Setelahnya Chanyeol sudah sedang duduk dengan satu kaki di letakan pada kaki lainnya-berlagak boss. Sudah sangat siap menyambut Kyungsoo yang akan datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan jangan lupakan dua ice cream digenggaman. Hmmm membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah sangat bahagia.

Dan benar saja! itulah yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau ini mengapa sesantai itu!" Kyungsoo datang dengan suara cemasnya, Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya aku harus bersikap seperti apa?" Chanyeol masih dengan santainya.

Kyungsoo menghentakan kakinya. Kesal. Tapi sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau ini tega sekali!"

"Na?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar itu, Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai ganti menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo itu.

"Ya itu kau! Kau enak-enakan berkencan, sementara kau.. kau melupakanku yang menunggumu disini dengan kelaparan seperti ini!" Jangan lupakan Chanyeol dengan ekspresinya yang memelas seolah tercampakan. Drama yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah. Tapi juga simpati secara bersamaan.

"Kajja. Kita makan! Lagi pula kenapa tidak makan duluan saja?" Kyungsoo menyeret tubuh besar Chanyeol masuk kesebuah café.

"Aku tidak mau, karena kutsimpati juga belum makan!" /Sweet sekali TT

"Ya! Karena kau tidak akan makan siang kalau tidak denganku! Dan kalau tidak kuingatkan! Tolong hentikan drama ini sekarang!" Kyungsoo jengah, menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa café.

"Tapi meskipun demikian, aku takkan makan apalagi jika kau belum makan." Chanyeol mengabaikan waiters yang menyodorkan buku menu padanya.

"Ah! menjawab saja si telinga besar ini! Sudah pilih saja makananmu!" Kyungsoo menarik sebelah telinga Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Appo Kyungs..."

TBC

Story up gengs...

muter-muter dan konflik receh khas slice of lifeu

pye-pye,

arfa


End file.
